


Accidental Treason

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Accidental Treason, Humor, Intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kili declares himself as King, while Thorin found this amusing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written this back in 2014 when I was still in the Hobbit fandom. So I thought I'd share this with everyone today. Also, this was a prompt from LIveJournal The Hobbit Kinkmeme.   
> Clearly, this is not beta'd work.

The soft thumps against the stone ground echoed down the great halls of Erebor as Thorin strolled by the enormous stone doors with his two personal guards trailing behind him.  
The evening was eventful if that was a right word for it. Watching the other dwarves make fools of themselves in their most obvious drunken states, especially Fili. Thorin let out a long sigh, thinking of his eldest nephew, Fili dancing on the table with Bofur, singing and spilling their ales everywhere, with no trousers on at that. Thorin prayed to Mahal to not let Fili embarrassed himself further for the rest of the night as he is the Heir and future King. Fortunely, every dwarf in the dining room are either too drunk to remember the next day or passed out in their seats with ale still in their hands. 

Thinking of Fili made Thorin wondered where the youngest was. Usually, this type of event where Kili spent of his time at Fili’s side, drinking out of their wits together. More profoundly, cause trouble together.

When Thorin turned around the corner, there was a fire gleamed from the throne room. He narrowed his eyes in suspicious, slightly tilted his head as he marched towards the throne room. He entered the room and blinked in surprise. At the throne chair perched by not other than his youngest nephew, Kili, with a crown sat on his unruly hair. Thorin groaned silently and entered the throne room.

As he got near, he wasn’t surprised to find him tipsy, with an empty cup left on the ground beside the throne chair. He stood in front of his nephew, arms tucked behind his back. Thorin watched Kili shifted in the throne chair, and then Kili began to sing under his breath, way out of tune. 

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

Thorin closed his eyes, letting his head hang and shook his head, feeling a bit amused. He raised his chin up and cleared his throat. “Kili,” he spoke in a deep voice, startling Kili and almost fell off the throne chair. Kili looked up and a dopey grinned appeared on his slightly red face. 

“Uncle!” Kili cried happily, swinging his arms wide open, as if he was expecting a hug. Thorin didn’t moved, only winced at Kili’s high-pitched voice. 

“Kili,” he started, “what are you doing here?”

Kili had hard time to stand up and slouch back as if he was tired from getting up in a great effort. He pumped his chest and managed to hit his chest with a fist “I am the king, uncle.”

Silence filled the throne room. 

Thorin only looked at him, with either amused or annoyed. “You are no king, nephew.” Thorin said, “I am.”

“No! I’m the king!”

Thorin heard his two guards shifted and he didn’t need to looked behind to see them grasping their axes as tension and hesitation filled the room. Thorin merely glanced at his intoxicated nephew, and raised his eyebrow at him, watching Kili fixing the crown on his head, tilting it on the side. Thorin rolled his eyes and snatched the crown off of him, ignoring the pained yelp. “No, you’re not.”

“No!” Kili cried, trying to grab the crown by waving his arms at Thorin and failed miserably. “But uncle Thorin, Pleeaaase!” Kili stretched the word out loudly. 

Rolling his eyes yet again, Thorin grabbed Kili’s back of his collar and placed him beside the throne. Thorin turned back to his personal guards and called them out. “Take him to his chambers. Our ‘King’ needs some rest.” He stressed out the word ‘king’. “And when you’re done with him, find our future king to his chambers as well. Mahal knows how much he is making a fool of himself right now”

Both guards nodded at their king and gently grabbed Kili’s arms and placed around their necks and carried him off. And as they were carrying him off, Thorin heard his nephew yelling. 

“Unhand me! I am your king! Y-you supposed to listen to me!”

Kili’s pathetic yell made Thorin crack a smile and chuckled.


End file.
